This invention relates to the field of auxiliary wheel conversion assemblies for motorcycles whereby they can be converted from a conventional two wheel motorcycle into a tricycle type of vehicle. The conversion assembly in this case can be easily and quickly connected to a motorcycle for use as a tricycle type vehicle, then just as easily and quickly disconnected for use as a conventional two wheel motorcycle.
Prior art of which the inventor is aware include the devices and assemblies which are shown and described in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,141 for a kit for converting a motorcycle to a tricycle
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,689 for a motorcycle conversion rear axle mounting system
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,659 for a vehicle fraction attachment
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,960 for a motorcycle conversion kit
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402 for a two wheel motorized vehicle side wheel outrigger assembly
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,000 for a motorcycle with auxiliary wheel
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,098 for a three wheeled automotive vehicle
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,891 for auxiliary wheel supports for vehicles
U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,319 for a convertible motorcycle chassis
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,102 for a motor tricycle
U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,070 for a tractor attachment
U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,821 for a motor vehicle
Prior art conversion kits and assemblies for converting a two wheel motorcycle into a tricycle type vehicle have a number of disadvantages. Many of them require removal of the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle and connection of the drive mechanism to the wheels of the conversion assembly. Others require extensive connection of the conversion assembly to the motorcycle making it difficult if not impractical to change back for use as a conventional two wheel motorcycle. Some of the prior art devices require permanent connection of the conversion kits to the motorcycle, with pivot arm assemblies to pivot the auxiliary wheels out for use of the auxiliary wheels and to pivot them back alongside the motorcycle when it is desired to use as a two wheel motorcycle. In such cases, the auxiliary wheels must of necessity be smaller than the auxiliary wheels so they do not come into contact with the ground when pivoted to their out-of-use position alongside the motorcycle.
The auxiliary wheel conversion assembly in accordance with the present invention is constructed in such a way that it can be quickly and easily connected to and disconnected from a motorcycle. The auxiliary wheels can be and are as large as the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle, and are preferably the same size as the motorcycle""s rear drive wheel.
The conversion assembly is of lightweight and simplified construction, comprising a frame having a pair of spaced apart side members, which extend parallel to each other on opposite sides of a receiving space for the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle, then having diagonal portions which extend forwardly from that point to converge toward each other, terminating at forward ends which are spaced apart more closely than the rearwardly facing ends of the side frame members. A cross-bar extends across the rear of the conversion assembly from the rearward facing end of one side member to the rearward facing end of the other.
A connection plate is mounted to the lower and forward portion of the motorcycle frame, having laterally extending tubular insert members. Corresponding sleeve members are provided at the forward ends of each side frame member to receive the insert members of the connection plate secured to the motorcycle frame, thereby connecting the conversion assembly to the motorcycle. Locking pins are provided to screw into an internally threaded portion of the sleeve members, such locking pins having shaft portions which extend into cylindrical bores of the tubular insert members of the connection plate received in the sleeves at the ends of the side frame members of the conversion assembly.
Additional coupling lugs are connected to a portion of the motorcycle frame just forward of the rear drive wheel and on each side of the motorcycle, and lug coupling or lug receiving brackets are connected to the inside of each side frame member of the conversion assembly, extending inwardly thereof far enough to come into registration with the coupling lugs when the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle is received in the receiving space of the conversion assembly. The lug receiving brackets are secured to the side frame members at a location thereon which will seat the coupling lugs in the brackets at such time as the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle is received in the said receiving space and the insert members on the forwardly positioned connection plate are in registration with the sleeve members at the forward ends of the side frame members of the conversion assembly for reception therein.
The conversion assembly has its own braking system, including a brake pedal which is positioned to lie adjacent the brake pedal of the motorcycle when the conversion assembly is connected to the motorcycle. Thus, both can be depressed at the same time to apply the brakes of the motorcycle and of the auxiliary wheel conversion assembly simultaneously.
A more detailed description of the auxiliary wheel conversion assembly in accordance with this invention is set forth in the description of preferred embodiment section hereinbelow.